familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Schley County, Georgia
Schley County is a county located in the U.S. state of Georgia. (Schley is properly pronounced "sly", as this is the correct pronunciation of Gov. William Schley, for whom the county is named). As of the 2010 census, the county's population was 5,010. The county seat is Ellaville. Schley County is part of the Americus, GA Micropolitan Statistical Area. History The County was created by an act of the Georgia General Assembly on December 22, 1857, and is named for William Schley, United States representative and thirty-sixth governor of Georgia. The first county courthouse was built in 1858. The present Schley County Courthouse dates from 1899. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.5%) is water. The central portion of Schley County, roughly north of Ellaville, is located in the Middle Flint River sub-basin of the ACF River Basin (Apalachicola-Chattahoochee-Flint River Basin). The very northern border area of the county is located in the Upper Flint River sub-basin of the same ACF River Basin. The southwestern portion of Schley County, southwest of Ellaville, is located in the Kinchafoonee-Muckalee sub-basin of the same larger ACF River Basin. Major highways * U.S. Route 19 * State Route 3 * State Route 26 * State Route 153 * State Route 228 * State Route 240 * State Route 271 Adjacent counties *Taylor County (north) *Macon County (east) *Sumter County (south) *Marion County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 9,766 people, 1,435 households, and 1,041 families residing in the county. The population density was 22 people per square mile (9/km²). There were 1,612 housing units at an average density of 10 per square mile (4/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 61.28% White, 35.77% Black or African American, 0.21% Native American, 0.08% Asian, 0.16% Pacific Islander, 1.35% from other races, and 1.14% from two or more races. 2.36% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 1,435 households out of which 36.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.10% were married couples living together, 15.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.40% were non-families. 24.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.62 and the average family size was 3.11. In the county, the population was spread out with 29.30% under the age of 18, 8.20% from 18 to 24, 27.50% from 25 to 44, 24.00% from 45 to 64, and 11.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 91.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $32,035, and the median income for a family was $36,215. Males had a median income of $29,239 versus $19,952 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,981. About 15.80% of families and 19.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 26.00% of those under age 18 and 22.70% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 5,010 people, 1,872 households, and 1,334 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 2,208 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 73.0% white, 23.3% black or African American, 0.7% Asian, 1.9% from other races, and 1.0% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 3.2% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 14.1% were Irish, 8.5% were German, 8.1% were American, and 7.2% were English. Of the 1,872 households, 40.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.5% were married couples living together, 13.8% had a female householder with no husband present, 28.7% were non-families, and 25.6% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.68 and the average family size was 3.24. The median age was 37.1 years. The median income for a household in the county was $35,096 and the median income for a family was $47,234. Males had a median income of $37,339 versus $30,761 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,122. About 12.4% of families and 19.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 20.8% of those under age 18 and 16.6% of those age 65 or over. Communities City *Ellaville Unincorporated communities *La Crosse *Murrays Crossroads Politics See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Schley County, Georgia References Category:Counties of Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Schley County, Georgia Category:1857 establishments in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Americus, Georgia micropolitan area Category:Settlements established in 1857